


A Sun Song

by Ready_for



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Character Study?, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Introspection, Just imagine Addam singing, Love, M/M, Multi, Short One Shot, original song fic, sound file
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ready_for/pseuds/Ready_for
Summary: Addam takes a moment to reflect on his life and his love for Brand and Rune.
Relationships: Brandon "Brand" Saint John/Rune Saint John/Addam Saint Nicholas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	A Sun Song

Lord Addam Saint Nicholas was confident and capable. He knew this of himself.

He was philanthropic, logical and genial. He carried himself with a strength befitting a Scion of Atlantis. He was able to move amongst society with an ease that many lacked.

People often remarked of Addam that he was naïve, but he would argue that he was just hopeful. That he had made the choice to live his life with a full heart. Maybe it came from having a Mother who valued neutrality and righteousness over love, but such was the way of Justice. Or maybe it was because since Quinn’s birth he had lived under the sword Damocles. Every day filled with fear of losing the boy he had raised. A teetering edge of the possibly of Quinn’s gift shredding his mind until he was a shell of the bright, sweet boy Addam had held and fed and bathed and **loved** , loved more than he thought he was ever capable of loving anything.

Lord Addam Saint Nicholas was talented. He painted. He danced. He moved through the court games of Atlantis’ upper echelons with a smile on his face. But his true passion was music. It filled him with a power so different from using his sigils. A power he could only compare to that one moment in the Westlands when he had touched…. ( _No, dont think of that_ ). For Addam music was a way to navigate the world. To make sense of all that he dealt with as a scion, a son, a brother (a **_father_** ), a lover. He played many instruments. He sung. He wrote songs.

Lord Addam Saint Nicholas was in love. Two times over in fact. With two strong, beautiful, brave **_pragmatic_** men. 

And therein lay his current dilemma.

Addam was sitting at his desk staring at the paper that held words straight from his heart. He was envisioning the reception if he were to share this with his lovers. Gaze at them while he sung words that would expose a depth of emotion that he was not sure they were ready for.

A vision of Rune’s red blush and stuttered words. Brand’s wry expression and cutting sarcasm.

Addam folded the paper and put it in the desk draw. He was not sure now was the time. However, he was sure of one thing.

Addam Saint Nicholas was ready to become Addam Saint John.

**A Sun Song**

Beautiful – though you’d tell me that’s not true

I see beautiful light when I gaze at the shape of you

You love like you fight, with all of your will

until

I am drowning in blue, drowning in the strength of you

Let me walk beside you

How can you not see how bright we shine?

So used to staring at the sun

I will brand the rune of us onto my heart

Find our home in the bond between our souls

Reignited flame in the quiet of our bed

Fingertips on skin and nightmares kept away

We find peace in every day

Whispered words

Soul to Soul to Soul

I won’t ever let this go.

Let me walk beside you.

How can you not see how bright we shine?

So used to staring at the sun

I will brand the rune of us onto my heart

Find our home in the bond between our souls

How can you not see how bright we shine?

So used to staring at the sun

I will brand the rune of us onto my heart

Find our home in the bond between our souls

How can you not see how bright we shine?


End file.
